At Last
by MiaFabrayLagune
Summary: Faberry. Oneshot. Finalmente, Quinn Fabray reflete sobre seu relacionamento com Rachel Berry.


Deixe-me contar sobre como você atravessou todas as minhas fronteiras, venceu cada uma de minhas barreiras e me virou de ponta cabeça. Deixe-me contar sobre como, repentinamente, não existia nada além de seu sorriso, de seu rosto, da sua risada e de seu gosto. Deixe-me contar sobre como o amor bateu em minha porta e eu abri, deixando que você entrasse e roubasse até a minha última centelha de sanidade.

Eu nunca esperei que um dia me apaixonaria de verdade. De todas as coisas incríveis e inesperadas que poderiam me acontecer, nunca imaginei que seria você quem arremataria meu coração. Nunca pensei que o simples toque de sua pele contra a minha proporcionaria ondas incontroláveis de paixão.

Incontrolável. É nesse estado animalesco em que me coloco com sua simples presença. É como se eu pudesse sentir seus pulmões se expandirem e se contraírem, compartilhando o mesmo ar que respiro, desejando até mesmo a mais secreta de minhas fantasias.

Em silêncio. Pois, você nunca fala nada. Não quando está comigo. Você tem essa necessidade absurda de tornar até a mais formal das conversas em um vômito verborrágico, em que suas palavras tomam vida ao ponto de tornarem-se um monstro que termina por engolir seus ouvintes.

Mas comigo, você nunca fala nada.

Nós ficamos caladas. É engraçado como podemos nos comunicar até mesmo por pensamento. Duas mentes tão diferente encaixando-se perfeitamente em sincronia perfeita em algum universo alternativo.

E tão calada, intrigante e conspiratória, você se aproximou de mim cambaleante. Seu hálito cheirava fortemente a um dos _drinks_ coloridos que você estivera bebericando feito passarinho na última hora. Você fincou suas unhas horrivelmente roídas em meu braço para que eu desviasse minha atenção do _Martini_. E bem ali, em um pequeno bar na Broadway, nós compartilhamos o nosso primeiro beijo.

Não sei se foi a quantidade exagerada de álcool que havíamos digerido nas últimas horas ou se tratava-se de um momento programado pelo destino. Só sei que no momento em que meu cérebro finalmente processou que tudo o que eu havia desejado nos últimos tempos,_finalmente_estava ocorrendo, senti como se universos se abrissem dentro de mim.

Eu estava mais forte, mais corajosa e mais destemida.

Eu estava com você. Nada mais importava naquele momento.

Deixe-me contar sobre a memória distorcida que tenho de nossa primeira vez. Você mencionou que nós fizemos amor ao som de _Etta James_. Eu não me lembro da música, afinal de contas, a única trilha sonora que me preocupava naquele instante era o seu coração. Rachel Berry, creio que aquela foi uma das poucas vezes em que pude atribuir o adjetivo descompassada para você.

Entretanto, nossos corpos estavam em ritmo perfeito. Um ritmo que ainda escuto no fundo da minha mente, nos momentos em que não estamos juntas e me pego pensando em você.

O ritmo de constelações se formando. O ritmo de estrelas sendo engolidas por buracos negros. O ritmo de meu coração tornando-se seu e só seu. O Big Bang de nossa história.

E foi assim que eu me tornei sua.

Foi assim que, todos os finais de semana, nós alternamos nossa vida entre Nova Iorque e New Haven. Entre peças musicais e passeios por galerias de arte. Entre noites de paixão acaloradas e dias de romance preguiçoso.

Parece que foi ontem, quando você me pediu em casamento bem no meio do seu discurso para os formandos de NYADA. Lembro que você citou A Little Fall of Rain de Les Misérables alguns segundos antes de fazer a grande pergunta: _Você está aqui e isso é tudo que preciso saber. E você me manterá em segurança. E você me manterá por perto..._E eu gostaria de estar por perto de você pelo restante dos meus dias, Quinn Fabray.

E creio que meu coração nunca bateu tão aceleradamente como naquele momento. O momento em que Kurt Hummel me acotovelou bruscamente e praticamente me obrigou a subir no palco. O momento em que você se ajoelhou na minha frente debaixo de uma chuva de aplausos. O momento em que meus joelhos se transformaram em gelatina e eu me ajoelhei também.

O momento em que você me levantou e me tomou em seus braços, me beijando apaixonadamente, cegamente, completamente esquecendo que aquela deveria ser _sua formatura_.

E que por isso, havia mil fotógrafos na plateia, pois, afinal de contas, não é todo dia que Rachel Berry, o prodígio da Broadway se formava na faculdade e ainda por cima pedia sua namorada em casamento.

_Eu aceito_ – foi o que gritei animadamente no microfone que você segurava entre seus dedos. Eu aceito passar o resto dos meus dias com você. Eu aceito na saúde e na doença. Na riqueza e na pobreza. Aceito que você passe o restante dos meus dias atingindo notas que farão nossas taças de cristal se espatifar na prateleira. Aceito ficar ao seu lado enquanto você resmunga sobre alguma semi-celebridade que tentou pegar seu lugar ao lado de Patti Lupone no Tony Awards.

Deixe-me contar sobre o dia do nosso casamento. O dia em que você quase surtou, pois, por acidente, entrou no banheiro em que Santana e eu estávamos tentando tirar uma pequena mancha de vinho do meu véu e definitivamente, as noivas não poderiam se ver antes da cerimônia. Deixe-me contar sobre como nós entramos na igreja, juntas e como você cantou_At Last_ da Etta James como nossa marcha nupcial. Deixe-me contar a respeito do momento em que você dançou Macarena na festa e ainda por cima, conseguiu obrigar Will Schuester a se engajar na coreografia junto com você. Acho que aquele foi um dos momentos em que meu amor por você se restituiu.

Você é divertida. Você é única. Você é um raio de sol que brilha dentro de mim. E sempre que por algum motivo me encontro chateada ou desanimada, tento me lembrar de como você é a melhor dançarina de Macarena do mundo e estar casada contigo é motivo suficiente para devolver um sorriso para meu rosto.

E também existem algumas coisas pelas quais creio que preciso lhe agradecer. Primeiramente, obrigada por ter dedicado seu Oscar para mim. É um daqueles momentos malucos que nós fantasiávamos durante nossas noites na faculdade. Ainda me lembro de como você se pavoneava por meu quarto, usando somente minha camiseta azul-marinho de Yale e com um pente de cabelos em mãos, treinando o discurso que faria quando finalmente ganhasse o homenzinho dourado.

_E eu quero dedicar esse Oscar para minha companheira, amante, confidente e eterna namorada, Quinn Fabray_. Acho incrível como depois de todos esses anos você ainda conseguiu ser fiel ao discurso original.

Também quero te agradecer do fundo do coração por ser uma mãe tão incrível. Quando você decidiu que estava mais do que na hora de formarmos uma família feliz, tive algumas dúvidas de início. Como é que eu conciliaria uma gravidez com minha carreira de coreógrafa? Onde você encontraria tempo para cuidar de um filho? Será que as visitas mensais de Beth já não eram o suficiente?

Felizmente, você me convenceu do contrário e hoje, quando a pequena Emma completa 2 anos de idade, só tenho motivos para ficar grata. Estou em um lar cheio de amor. Um lar em que o amor transborda por todos os lados. Um lar em que nós somos uma família de verdade. E nos comportamos como uma família de verdade. E passamos tardes no parque. Nos lambuzamos de geleia de morango em piqueniques.

Deixe-me contar como, após todos esses anos, meus sentimentos não fraquejaram. Eu ainda te amo com a força de mil tornados. Com a ardência de mil vulcões. Ainda desejo seu corpo todas as noites. Ainda quero acordar ao seu lado todas as manhãs. Sua voz ainda é música. Seu rosto ainda é uma pintura. Suas pernas entrelaçadas nas minhas ainda parecem parte de um sonho.

Um sonho do qual eu desperto diariamente, somente para me perder novamente. E perdida, continuo apaixonada por você. Incontrolavelmente. Finalmente.

_And here we are in heaven for you are mine at last…_


End file.
